Poke High
by LuckyShippingLover
Summary: Moving back from Hoenn after a huge argument Green took him in. Now enrolled in school Red has to deal with Green's plea to make friends, a person he's trying to make nice, and the fact his sisters go to the same school! "I'm starting to wonder how long I'm going to live." - Red. Luckyshipping, Feelingshipping, possible Advanceshipping.


**Lucky: Here is a story inspired by ****whatsupwiththat9's ****YouTube series: Pokemon Sinnoh High! Check it out, it's worth watching. WARNING: The main shipping's **_**are**_** Luckyshipping (RedxGreen/Blue (Female)) and Advanceshipping (AshxMay) This story will also have Luckyshipping, maybe Advanceshipping, maybe not. Enjoy if you wish!**

**Quick run of the main characters:**

**Red  
Gary  
Paul (Not evil, only evil at the start)  
Ash  
Green (Male)  
May  
Misty  
Dawn  
Blue (Female)  
Yellow**

_**A New School, But He Doesn't Care**_

"Explain to me why I should care." The albino human asked, taking a sip of his coffee. The spiky brunette just rolled his eyes, downing the rest of his own cup.

"That's why mom sent you here about half way through summer Red. You need to care more about others instead of _just_ your pokemon." The brunette informed, annoyed at Red's attitude.

Red however just stayed impassive, "You know the reason why Green. Leave it be and leave me alone." He stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, heading outside. Green sighed and held a hand to his forehead, crossing a leg.

"All I want is for you to make _some_ friends Red. You can't be a shadow forever." Green mumbled before standing up to join Red outside.

**Somewhere else…**

"Explain to me why I'm here again Gary?" A feminine brunette asked, watching her cousin play with his Pikachu.

Gary sighed, "If I remember correctly wasn't it _your_ idea to transfer here so you could see your friends again?" He sounded tired of explaining this over, and over… and _over_.

The female's eyes widened slightly, "Oh yeah." She laughed sheepishly, "My bad."

Gary smacked his head onto the table, "This is going to be a long year isn't it?"

She just giggled, "No doubt about it Gary. I'll go get Ash, mind starting dinner?" Gary nodded.

"Sure Blue. And remind me to teach you how to cook." Gary said and stood out of his seat, heading to the kitchen. Blue nodded and ran out to get Ash.

**First day of school…**

"I love you…" A brunette murmured while munching on her pillow.

A yellow haired female knocked on her door, "May, get up!" Getting no answer minus the groan of disapproval the female huffed. She decided to do something she saw one of her friends do a while back to her.

She Sparta Kicked the door open, "MAY GET UP BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" She yelled.

May snapped her eyes open and yelled, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She fell to the floor, clutching her chewed pillow to her chest.

May turned her head towards the door, "What the hell Yellow?" She demanded, annoyed at Yellow disturbing her All-You-Can-Eat Buffet dream.

Yellow pinched her nose, "I'm so _sorry_ for disturbing you _peaceful _sleep when it's the first day of school for your Junior Year, and my _Freshmen_ Year." The amount of sarcasm and annoyance that was in that sentence infallible.

May blinked, "What?"

Yellow groaned, "I wish Red was here. He'd walk me to school. I have to rely on May… No…" Yellow groaned in agony before leaving May to her thoughts.

Her eyes widened, "Oh crap it's the first day of school!" She tossed her pillow aside and rushed into the bathroom, forgetting about her eaten pillow. Now ready May rushed out the bathroom and rushed into the living room to see Yellow sitting on the couch, reading her book. Hearing May's loud footsteps Yellow closed her book and turned around, holding a plate out.

"Here's your toast. Grab it then we can leave." Yellow said, holding out a plate with two pieces of buttered toast. May happily took one and started munching on it, walking to the door. Yellow followed with her piece as they left to head for; May's first day as a Junior and Yellow's first day as a Freshmen.

**With Green and Red…**

"We still going with the plan?" Green asked, drinking another coffee. Red nodded silently, shifting the cap to block the sun.

Green nodded, "Got it. We'll separate when we get about 100 feet from the gate and I won't say you're my brother." Red nodded again, anxious for the day to be over already so he could get home. Both Red and Green were starting up their Junior year, Red however joined in only this year, moving in from Hoenn because of an incident.

Upon reaching about the distance specified Green stopped and let Red move ahead, him moving a faster pace so there wouldn't be any suspicions. Red wasn't Green's blood brother, however he _was_ adopted by Green's mother after Red had a fight with his own mother.

Green just shook his head, "If you won't get any friends, I'll make you a friend. Don't let me down my friend." He walked to where his friends would be, and for once he was alone. He took the time to lean against the wall, taking out a book he had been reading, occasionally sipping on his coffee.

"Note to self: take a plastic cup next time." Green murmured in annoyance.

Meanwhile Red scoured through the halls trying to find the main office. Only problem… He has no idea where it is.

Red just chuckled, face palming, "God damn Green. I could tell this was intentional." Red murmured before continuing to wander aimlessly through the halls of Poke High.

**With Ash, Blue, and Gary…**

"Ow…." Ash murmured, twitching from Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

Blue giggled, "That's what you get for sleeping in Ash." Gary just laughed at Ash's predicament.

Ash's eye twitched, "Why didn't one of you two try to wake up?"

Gary just laughed, "What do you think we tried to do? Hell we were about to have Blue kiss you to wake you up!" Blue just blushed a little at the idea and Ash freaked out.

"What!? You were gonna have my cousin kiss me awake! That's disgusting!" Ash yelled out.

Blue just pouted, "What, you don't think I'm good looking?" Blue winked at Ash as he flushed.

"N-no it's just… I was never one of incest!" Ash laughed nervously. Gary was about to burst laughing at his brother's idiotic nature.

"But it's not considered incest if we aren't brother and sister now are we?" Blue purred, dragging a finger across Ash's chest. Ash fell backwards and bumped his head, now groaning in pain.

Blue and Gary high fived, "Good one Blue! That was priceless!" Gary now had tears streaming from his eyes at what just happened.

Blue was laughing hard as well, "Yeah!" She glanced down at Ash and grinned, "I may like you Ash, but not in that way. Your my cousin and that's it, but not in a bad way." She said with a smile, helping Ash up.

"So basically what you're saying is that the 'kiss to wake me up' was a joke?" Ash asked with air quotes.

Blue and Gary both flushed, "Well the option wasn't a joke but what Blue just said was." Ash face palmed at his brother and cousin.

"I swear to god you two…" He trailed off, turning to walk to school.

"We love you too Ash." His cousin said as she and Gary followed Ash.

**At school…**

Blue turned to Ash and Gary, "Ok guys I'm going to get my classes. See you guys at lunch, or, if we're able to, at class." She hugged her cousins and skipped inside, leaving them to their whims.

Ash crossed his arms and turned to Gary, "Wanna go meet with Green?"

Gary shrugged, "Sure." Both turned around to go meet with, "I still want to know how we look the same." The person who looks almost identical to Gary…

**Inside the school…**

Blue wasn't having the same problem as Red, but she did have a problem of her own, and that was bump into about every single person in the halls. The amount of times she said sorry in various tones was amazing. The next person she ran into however wouldn't be so forgiving.

"Watch where you're going!" The person demanded as he pushed Blue to the ground. Everyone else in the hall stopped and backed away from the two, afraid to get in confrontation with the meanest person in school.

"I'm sorry." Blue whimpered, feeling the pain in her tail bone increasing. Her backpack was strewn off to the side with some of the contents on the tile floor.

The purple haired teen just rolled his eyes, "Yeah that's what they all say. Let's see if you're sorry after this!" The teen lifted Blue up by her collar and readied a fist with his right hand. Blue closed her eyes as she saw him pull his fist back ready to strike. As the purple haired teen launched his fist the rest of the students cringed and snapped their eyes shut waiting for the crack of a nose breaking.

It never came.

Blue was confused on why she didn't feel any pain in her face, and she wasn't on ground moaning in extreme pain. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the reason why the fist hadn't smashed her face in: Someone was gripping the guy's wrist and holding it back in a very tight grip.

The onyx eyed man turned slowly, cringing at the strength of the grip, "What the hell?" He demanded, staring into Red's eyes.

"I've heard about you Paul. You like to hurt people that even only slightly tap you." Red laughed, "People like you disgrace me. And I see why." Red's grip tightened so much that Paul's own grip on Blue's collar faded and she fell to the floor.

Red turned to her direction, "Go." He said, flicking his head in a random direction. Blue nodded and grabbed her belonging, speeding off in said direction.

Red turned his attention to Paul, "If I _ever_ see you hurt one of my sister's best friends, I will end you." He smashed the wrist downwards, and Paul could swear he felt the bones in his shoulders snap. Red turned in Blue's direction and walked off, satisfied that he most likely ended Paul's reign of terror.

**Outside… (Five minutes before)**

"Green!" Said teen turned to the voice, closing the book after marking his last read page, setting it next to him.

He gave a two finger wave, "Hey Ash! Hey look-alike!" Green gave his look-alike a grin and smiled when he saw Gary roll his eyes.

"Yeah yeah we look alike I get it. Just call me by my name will you?" Gary asked in annoyance, sighing. Ash just laughed and smacked Gary's back, hard. Gary huffed in pain but ignored it none the less.

Green nodded, a grin still plastered on his face, "Sure Gary. Hey, nothing like a back to school laugh before hell starts eh?" He asked, standing up with his empty cup.

"I agree. Especially if we get in the same class as Drew or Paul." Ash cringed at the last name.

"Speaking of familiar names, how's your relationship with Misty?" Green asked. Ash just shook his head and pinched his nose.

"Not good. By this point she always keeps clinging to me and won't let go. Normally that would be good but I don't like or love her." Ash sighed in desperate annoyance.

Gary nodded, "Yeah. She gets annoying as well when she sees Ash with another girl, even if that girl is their friend."

Green however just laughed at Gary, "Oh you hypocrite."

Gary sneered, "What do you mean hypocrite?"

Green laughed, "You say those thing yet _you_ are the one that likes her. Wow you are so stupid."

Gary blushed a bright red, "I-I do not." He tried to protest.

Ash just laughed, "Yeah right. I remember last time she came over. All you could do was stare at her during dinner. You didn't even eat." Ash started laughing heavily along with Green while Gary just kept his face in his right hand, shaking his head slowly,

"ASH! GARY!" A rose colored female yelled while rushing down the stairs. Said brother turned to the voice and saw their long time coordinator friend Zoey.

"What is it Zoey?" Ash could tell the panic in her voice and was instantly worried.

Zoey was breathing heavily, "You-your cousin…" That was all she needed to say before the brother rushed passed her and inside the building, Green following. Upon reaching the crowd of students, they pushed themselves forward and saw Blue being grabbed by Paul. Before they could go up and smash Paul's face in Green grabbed their shoulders and held them back. Ash turned his head swiftly, silently demanding why, and Green gave them an answer as to why.

It was simple, "Watch." He whispered. Gary and Ash both clenched their fists but complied anyway, silently watching. When they saw that Paul was about to attack they were about to go and attack when they saw someone stop him. Shocked, Ash and Gary saw the swiftness of this person as he grabbed Paul's wrist and held it back with enough force to stop a Donphan.

"What the hell?" Paul asked, everyone being able to tell that he was in a good amount of pain.

"I've heard about you Paul. You like to hurt people that even only slightly tap you." The man sneered, Green the only one grinning.

The albino continued, "People like you disgrace me. And I see why." The grip was so tight that Paul's grip on Blue was loosened and she fell, watching the two.

The red eyed teen turned to Blue, flicking his head in the brothers' direction, "Go." He said sharply. Blue nodded and gathered her things, sprinting of towards their area. When she ran passed them Ash and Gary chased after her, Green staying to hear something pretty interesting.

"If I _ever_ see you hurt one of my sister's best friends, I will end you." Green now had something to ask Red about after school.

**Back outside… (After Blue got her class schedule)**

"Blue are you alright?" Ash asked softly, kneeling next to his cousin. Him, Blue, Gary, and Green were on a bench next to a patch of flowers next to the school.

Blue nodded, whisking some hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I'm ok. I'm curious about who saved me though. I've never seen someone like that before. He seems dark, cut from the world mysterious." Blue remarked, remembering the albino teen.

Green just shook his head, _You don't know the half of it Blue. Let's hope you never do._ Before anymore words could be said May decided to pop in.

"Hey guys!" May said chirpily. When she noticed the thoughtful mood Blue was in, the concerned look Ash had on and the annoyed shuffle Gary had in his spot.

May was now curious, "Did something happen?" She asked, motioning her hand to make Yellow stay back. Green explained what happened in the halls to May and she was outraged.

"How dare he do that to her?!" Basically, May had literal fire in her eyes and the background behind her was molten lava. Everyone sweat dropped, and sweat at May's attitude.

Blue just laughed, "I'm ok May, really." She was the only one not nervous at the female's scary attitude.

May then remembered something, "Could you describe the person who saved you? Any physical features that stand out?" May now suddenly sounded like Phoenix Wright.

Blue raised an eyebrow at her friends question but shrugged, "Um, well he had probably the darkest black hair I have ever seen." Blue tapped her chin, "His attitude was cold and relentless when talking to Paul, but it was calm and soothing when he was talking to me. Not to mention he had well, blood red eyes." May's breath hitched but no one noticed, well, except Green.

"Do you know him May? Is that why you were asking?" Blue asked.

May laughed nervously, "No, nope. I can't say I have." Blue just shrugged, noting how nervous May sounded.

Blue changed up the subject, "So, there were three new students that transferred in today." Everyone turned to Blue while she counted them off, "Well, there's me, there's this other guy I've never heard of, and a girl called Yellow."

May's head piqued in interest, "Oh, Yellow?" Blue nodded, "That reminds me. I forgot to tell you guys I had a sister." Every one face faulted at May's incompetence and sighed, Ash taking over.

"I can see why you never told us you _had_ a sister in the first place." Hearing May laugh nervously Ash continued, "Anyway, could we meet her now? Or are you going on a rant about how you want to beat Paul's face in for him trying?" Ash grinned at the last statement.

May crossed her arms, "I'll complain later. Let me introduce you to my younger sister." Motioning her hand Yellow came out, bowing slightly.

"Hello everyone. My name is Yellow. Nice to meet you all." She said politely.

Green laughed, "She's well mannered. Much more than Ash I can tell." Everyone starting giggling lightly, minus Ash.

Ash nodded, "Yeah she-Hey wait!" He realized what Green said and turned to face him, a pout on his face. Everyone burst out laughing at Ash and his ability to be increasingly dense.

Yellow just blushed, always being the shy girl, "T-thank you. I was raised to be this way, and I don't want to disappoint."

Gary went next, "Who taught you to be this polite? I can already assume it wasn't May." Gary ignored the piercing glare from May but could still feel his head being boiled by the heat.

"Well it was my b-" Yellow was cut off.

"It was our mother. She wanted to do a better job raising Yellow, seeing me…" May wasn't technically lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. Green noted how nervous and fast May was speaking, and put that down on his mental note sheet.

_I am _so_ glad I had two cups of coffee today or else I probably wouldn't have even noticed some of this stuff._ Green noted, laughing mentally at his luck.

May noticed two people missing, "Hey, have you guys seen Dawn or Misty?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure Misty is at my house, still searching for me and Dawn is still sleeping." Everyone laughed at how true those statements were.

May turned to Yellow, "Let's go get your class schedule." She turned to everyone else, "See you guys in a minute." They left their friends alone again as May led Yellow to the main office.

**Inside…**

"Why didn't you let me say it was our brother?" Yellow asked innocently.

May sighed, "Because before he left for Hoenn he told me to not let anyone know who he was or that we were related to him."

Yellow sighed as well, "Why?"

May smiled sadly, "He said: 'So no one will try and hurt you because of me.'" Yellow smiled lightly at her brother's reasoning.

"Is he still in touch with us?" Yellow was curious. The last time their brother had called them was, by Yellow's memory, when she was 10. **(Yellow is 14, how old I was when I started Freshmen year)**

May nodded, "Yes. He called last night after he went to sleep. He said: 'Sorry for not calling the past few years. I got in some trouble with mom and was unable to call. I'll keep in contact from now on.' I still yelled at him from not at least sending a note, but I forgave him, being happy that we could talk again."

Yellow felt happy as well, "Yay! I get to speak with bro again." May laughed at Yellow's childish attitude.

"Have you heard of where he's been recently?" Yellow asked.

May shrugged, "No, but what Blue said made it sound like he was here. So I want to find out if he goes to this school or not." May was wanting to know where her brother was, and she would be damned if anyone would stop here.

Yellow smiled, "I agree. I just hope we find him soon enough. Life's been _pretty_ boring without him." May popped the last few words, resting her head in her hand.

May perked up after a minute, "Well anyway, let's not worry about that now. Let's get your class schedule and we wait for the bell to go off." Yellow nodded and followed May. After Yellow got her schedule they went back to their friends and chat for a little bit before the bell rang. Misty finally came to school and smothered Ash again, effectively annoying the teen. He didn't show it of course, not wanting to annoy or sadden Misty. Dawn came soon after, saying that her hair was a _mess_ when she woke up, causing the boys to roll their eyes. The bell rang and…they left Blue and Yellow alone.

"Why did they leave us?" Blue whined, walking aimlessly down the halls, looking at her school map. Yellow nodded and sighed, wondering where they were going. Both Blue and Yellow had the same Battle Class since they were in the same 'tier' of battling. About a minute of searching they came across the Elite Battling Class that was led by Professor Rowan.

They knocked, "Come in." Blue and Yellow heard a scruffy voice. Blue nodded to Yellow and she opened the door slowly. When both were inside Rowan took notice of the two and spoke.

"Ah there you are. Class, these two will be joining us for this, and hopefully next, year. Ladies?" He let the two take over.

Blue smiled, "Hello. I'm Blue."

Yellow bowed, "My name's Yellow. Nice to meet you all."

Rowan nodded, "My name is Professor Rowan. Nice of you to join us. Welcome to Elite Battle Class. This is the highest tier of the Battle Classes. Our opposite is the Elite Contest. They are the highest tier of the Contest Class." Blue and Yellow nodded at the somewhat confusing of the type of class they were in.

Rowan cleared his throat after a minute of silence, "Anyway. Blue, you will be sitting to the left of Gary and Yellow, you will be sitting to the left of Green. Gentlemen, stand please." Both Gary and Green stood up and Blue and Yellow sat next to the two respectively.

"Now, all were missing in one more new student-" He was cut off by the door being smacked open, everyone turning to see the person. Yellow's eyes widened.

"Ah yes, you must be the new student? Your name sir?" Rowan asked.

The man pushed the cap off his head, "Red."

**A/N: There's the first chapter! Now, this series will take **_**a lot**_** of elements from ****whatsupawiththat9****'s Sinnoh High. I give this stories **_**existence**_** to this guy so go watch that series. Enjoy and see ya soon! :D**


End file.
